


The Fall of His Heart (Jae-Ki Oneshot)

by Fadefur



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Jae-ha/Kija - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadefur/pseuds/Fadefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kija falls, how will his boyfriend Jae-ha handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of His Heart (Jae-Ki Oneshot)

Jae-ha ran, belting for his falling boyfriend. He couldn't let his precious little snowflake die like this! It was way to ironic for Jae-ha, the Green Dragon with the power of 'flight'.

Nothing mattered more to him than his beauty, his world. And his world was about to end.

Jae-ha jumped as hard as he could, but he already knew it wasn't enough. He heard the sickening crack of Kija's body as it connected with the pavement.

Jea-ha landed next to Kija, watching the life bleed out of his soulmate. He wrapped his arms around the White Dragon.

"Jae-ha?" He asked.

"Yes?" Jae-ha responded, intensely.

"Don't let go of me. Stay with me, please. I- I- I'm scared."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I stay?"

To this, Kija only sighed, too tired to speak anymore.

Jae-ha didn't dare move, even hours after Kija had taken his last breath. Jae-ha was slightly worried he wouldn't ever move again.

* * * *

"Jae-ha, I swear to God, stop being so goddamn pervy!" Yelled Hak.

Jae-ha had nothing. Nothing after his light had faded with Kija. No, he thought, I have acting. Acting normal, acting happy.

Acting like I can actually move on.

What Jae-ha actually felt inside was sadness. Pain. Grief. Inescapable grief. The thing he had going for him was the acting. He could look happy, peppy, even pervy on the outside, though he was dying on the inside.

The picture of Kija's blue face still haunted his mind. The feel of his cold skin. The sound of his dripping blood, his cracking bones. The taste of Kija's lips, scoured by blood. The smell of death, rust and salt.

Jae-ha tried to reject those memories, the memories corrupting happier times, the pictures of Kija's laughing face replaced by cold, unforgiving blue. Jea-ha found he couldn't escape his own mind.

"Oh, Hak, how delicious. Oh, how I wouldn't mind a piece of-" Jea-ha was interrupted by a sound of disgust.

"You know what, nevermind."

And Jae-ha was left alone, again. He couldn't figure out how to escape the mental pain.

Then an idea occurred to him.

What if he could use his knives? He pulled one out of his robe and bared his wrist. He pulled the blade across the skin.

The pain washed over him, drowning any thought of Kija. The pain was such a relief. Physical pain was what he could control. Mental pain trapped him. Jae-ha hated feeling trapped.

He attacked his wrists viciously, leaving deep furrows in the flesh that quickly filled with crimson.

He pulled back the knife, pleased with his work. This particular shade of red was beautiful on him, the complementary color to his hair.

He sighed, sliding his hand over the forming scabs. "So pretty..."

* * * *

Jae-ha could feel himself getting weaker by the day. Blood loss, not eating, constant motion, it was all wearing down on him. No one noticed, not even 'Mom'. Yoon, the young, naive boy.

Maybe now he could see Kija. Maybe now was the time.

Jae-ha had spent most of his time not thinking. Not thinking was the only thing left for him to do. The only thing he could do. He thought he'd done a pretty good job.

Suddenly, his legs gave out. He lay there, in a puddle of mud. Definitely not thinking. Nope. Not about Kija's blue face, the crunching of bones as they hit the ground.

He jumped that train of thought. Now, he simply pondered the mud slowly seeping into his robes. Much like blood, but colder. Blood soaking the pavement, creeping, staining-

No, he couldn't think. Jae-ha now gave up on that. Thinking. Kija would think, staring into his eyes. Jae-ha would stare back, marveling at his kitten's beauty. Beauty marred by a long fall, slamming into the ground-

STOP! Don't think about that! Please, don't make me think about my Fawn, my Ivory Temple. Jae-ha decided he'd stop trying. Die in the mud, die in the dust. Eventually become dust. Maybe that would end his torment. Finally.

Maybe he'd hurry it along.

He ripped one of his knives out of his now stained robes. He slashed his wrists, slit his ankles, tore at his legs, shredded his chest, and mangled his throat.

He swore he could hear Hak, screaming somewhere in the distance, but his friend's face appeared before him much sooner than he expected. It was obvious Hak was yelling, but it seemed as if he were whispering. Jae-ha's hearing finally cut out, and he began to have tunnel vision. He eventually drifted off on a cloud of peace.

* * * *

Jae-ha could barely remember his name. He'd been wandering purgatory for a while. He couldn't actually tell, time had no meaning here. He once met someone in the mists of purgatory, named 'Crystal Zara Waters'. That was all he could remember about her. He tried to remember, but it was hard. He could remember his Fluffy Bunny, though. Kija.

He remembered that peculiar forest in which there were scary unicorns, beautiful women, and colossal trees. Kija had gotten extremely jealous.

Most importantly, he remembered Kija happy. Not cold, blue, bleeding.

But Jae-ha was alone. He wandered, slowly meandering in the fog. No one was allowed to meet the other ghosts. Crystal was special, Jae-ha could tell. As if she had only been there for a few minutes, as if the chains of the place hadn't yet taken hold. He remembered being forced to watch his few remaining friends slowly waste away. Yona had hung herself, and Zeno had found her. Jae-ha thought she was the last one to off herself.

Hak had simply stopped living. He eventually just faded away.

Shin-ah had gone on a journey alone. he just went away, finally resting in isolation. After Ao died, he struggled to live for months, but gave in to drowning himself.

Zeno just kept wandering, distraught. It wasn't like he could leave that wretched world now, could he?

Jae-ha couldn't keep going, but the place forced him. He just put one foot in front of the other. He simply couldn't stop. He would eventually stop remembering, memories fading away. He would truly become a ghost, a shell of his former self.

But not right now. Right now, he was reminiscing. Where did it all go wrong? He thought to himself. He could trace it back to that day.

"I wanna climb that tower." Kija smiled.

"Really? It doesn't seem very sturdy."

Kija looked at Jae-ha with sparkling eyes. "You'll catch me, right?"

"Yeah."

But Jae-ha wasn't watching. He was thinking about the date he had planned for Kija and himself later. When he heard the scream, he stood frozen for a moment too long, paralyzed by the fear before he could move again.

The memory got fuzzy from there. What was his name again? The Ghost thought.

The Ghost couldn't figure this out. The Ghost decided he didn't care. The Ghost just had to keep moving. The Ghost just needed his Snowflake.


End file.
